I Wish I Was The Moon
by maymay330
Summary: Bella and Jacob get married have four kidss. Danger looms around for the wolves and the Cullens have returned causing mayhen for Bella and her family. Better summary in story. Rated M for some possibale sex scenes.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Twilight series or the characters. I do own this plot line and the written material in along with the characters of Bella's children listed below along with their age and nicknames.

Evelyn "Evie" Black (13)

Edith "Edie" Black (10)

Eliza "Eli" or "Liza" Black (7)

Ethan Black (15)

**I Wish I Was the Moon**

**Before you Read: **

The title of this story was chosen from a song by Neko Case that I have just started to like recently. So here's what you need to know before reading this story. Edward left Bella in New Moon but Alice never came back and neither did Edward. Bella began a relationship with Jacob and after graduation they tied the knot. Six months into marriage resulted in the birth of her son Ethan. Slowly the congregation of vampires that lurked around Forks has diminished resulting in the slowing of the phasing wolves. As the vampires slowly disappeared the wolves were left with the choice to either give up there wolf selves for a normal life or continue the job they were born into. Not a single wolf chose to give up their wolf forms. As the years passed on Jacob and Bella had three more children; Evelyn, Edith and Eliza. Bella is now 34 and some strange things are beginning to happen with the Quileute wolves. Things are about to bring down Bella's happily ever after.

**Preface**

Jacob had been right. Again. But being stubborn I had insisted on this new little arrangement a few months back. Now looking back maybe I had been wrong and too picky about what I wanted. For one thing, if I hadn't insisted on moving to outskirts of the La Push reservation we wouldn't have been facing the issues we were now. It was my fault we were so vulnerable. It was my fault that I had chosen a place where _they_ could reach us so easily without breaking the treaty. It was my entire stupid ignorant fault. But maybe I'm getting ahead of myself here. Maybe I should start from the beginning. Well not the whole beginning. That would take too long to explain and honestly it had nothing to do with what was at hand. Maybe all I needed to do was look back just a few days before we had moved to our little home on the outskirts of La Push three months ago. Before all the crazy started to happen. Or maybe the crazy had been there all along. We had just ignored it. Either way it all resulted in one true thing. Jacob had been right.

**Chapter One**

This argument with Jake was beginning to wear me out. We had been arguing for three days now and I knew it was unhealthy. For us and the kids. Besides that I also knew it was taking its toll on Jacob. We hated to fight with each other but I was also asking something that had his nerves on end.

"And how is this safe Bella? Staying on the reservation is the safest place for the kids and us." Jacob's anger was beginning to seep through his words and I saw how his jaw had begun to harden and look angry.

I sighed tired of dealing with the whole mess, "This place is too small with all six of us hear. And the wolves are here every day. It's like it isn't even our home anymore Jacob. And the kids need to know something other than this place. Sure Forks isn't a perfect place to be but Charlie is getting old and making him always come here is getting a bit too tiring for him. Can't you just give it a chance Jake?"

Jake turned and faced the little window that was open above the kitchen sink. It was midday and the kids were out at school. Jake had taken the day off from his construction job to settle this matter that had been eating us up.

"Bella we can't just leave La Push. If you want me to tell the guys to stay away awhile I will. But you know it's not that easy Bell. Sam won't like this."

I whipped around from the fridge that I was cleaning out, "Sam didn't like when you married me either but we did it. Same didn't like when I moved out here but he kept his mouth shut. It's always Sam, Sam, and Sam! I'm tired of living like I'm a prisoner here in La Push. I feel like I'm being smothered with everyone always here. I'd like a home Jake and I'd like to go back to Forks. Be honest with yourself for once. When was the last time the pack killed a vampire anyways? 9 maybe 10 months ago? Jake I don't ask for much but I'm asking for this. I'm asking that we move."

Jake's hands clutched the counter top and I could see that his knuckles had turned white. I hated seeing him mad. I needed to fix this. I tossed the brown head of lettuce in the trash and strode over to him lacing my arms around his firm waist. I felt his body loosen up and I sniffed in his warm scent. He smelled like pine trees and lemon. He smelled like home. After a few moments I felt all the anger leave his body. His voice made me jump but I was happy to hear that it had lost its angry tone, "You know that little road that leads out here?"

"Yes." I answered smoothly, curies to the change of topic.

"There's a house that we just put up about a month ago. It's still up for sale. Now I know it's not what you're asking for but your right on one thing. This little place is too small for the six of us. That house is four bedrooms but it wouldn't be too hard to add another one if we really needed to. It's not all the way to Forks but it's in the middle of both places. Is that fair enough Bells?"

I smiled into his t-shirt, "I'm fine with that Jake."

He turned around in my arms and kissed my forehead, "We'll move this weekend then."

The move had been hard on the kids. They couldn't understand why they couldn't fun across the street to see their friends and hang out. But the transition became even harder on their father after three months of being stuck in the middle of Forks and La Push.

"I'll be back later Bella. Don't wait up." Jake said as he shoved the front door open. I was getting used to him spending too much time at La Push with the wolves. Maybe I was being selfish, maybe I was being a normal wife, but having him away from the house so much made me feel angry. Jacob was spending too much time with his other family to even notice his real one. I felt like he didn't love me anymore sometimes. I felt like there was someone else. I laughed at my silliness. Jacob loved me. He had chosen me. So why was I stressing out so much?

Evelyn and Edith strolled into the kitchen both looking gloomy and sad. I watched as they each grabbed a piece of fruit and sat at the table.

"What's wrong you two? Where are your brother and sister?" I asked sitting across from them.

Evelyn, be the oldest, found it necessary to answer, "Ethan is in his room doing whatever he does best and Eliza is asleep. Mom, can we talk to you?" I nodded and she continued, "We want to go back to La Push. This place doesn't feel like home and we miss having dad around. Maybe if we went back we could be a family again."

I gasped, "We are a family Evie. Your dad is just trying to make this transition easier. Just give it a chance."

Evie shook her head, "We've been giving it a chance for three months! This place doesn't feel right."

Edith nodded in agreement with her sister. I stifled a yawn, "Just sleep on it girls. We'll talk about this as a family tomorrow. Maybe you're right. Maybe it's time to go back home."

Evelyn and Edith both looked satisfied as they stumbled off to their shared room. Maybe my daughters were right. Moving away from a life they knew too well was just too much for everyone to handle. Especially Jacob.

I stifled yet another yawn as I unloaded the dishwasher and checked on each of my kids. Ethan's door was locked and I clutched my hands in fists. The boy knew the rules. No doors were to be locked in this house. I didn't have the energy to fight right now though. I moved on to my beautiful seven year olds room. Eliza lay curled up in a ball on the foot of her bed, a purple plush blanket covering her dark legs. I looked at her and smiled. Her brown curls reminded me so much of Charlie, yet she was so much like Renee as well. Artsy and into being kind to everyone and everything. I moved on to Edith and Evelyn's room surprised to see the two already asleep in opposite beds of the room. Evelyn was beginning to look more and more like me yet with the skin tone of her father. She was growing up. My heart lurched with sadness at the realization. Edith resembled her father in so many ways. It was like the girl version of a mini-Jacob. I sighed and closed their door returning back to the kitchen. It was tiring being a mom, but I loved every minute of it. I was about to call it a day and go to bed when I heard it. The brief almost inaudible knock on the front door. Panic surged through me as I waited to hear the noise again. There is was. A tiny almost not there knocks. Panic raced through my veins and my heart wished Jake was here to keep me safe. Nobody had said they would be by and a knock that little made me weary. Being the person I am though, I pushed the fear away and headed to the front door flipping on the porch light as I went. I made sure Ethan's baseball bat was behind the door and in arm's grasp when I slowly but hesitantly opened the door. The person first brought on a surge of panic inside me followed by pain and sadness to anger and hostility. They didn't move yet looked into my eyes like they could see through my soul. A brief movement to the shadows right caught my eye and I gasped at the seven observing faces behind him. Each one familiar except for a short little brunette who stood in the back. Someone sighed and patted the shadow person's shoulder pushing him to the side.

The face made me almost cringe and I was wishing more than ever that Jacob had stayed home tonight.

"Bella. It's been too long. If you don't mind may we come in?" Carlisle's hand left Edward's shoulder and I blinked to make sure what I was seeing was actually true. I was too stunned to say anything.

A little voice came from the back, "She says yes Carlisle. She's a little stunned right now." Alice flitted over to my side trying to place her hand on my shoulder. I flinched away and she frowned, "I guess that's reasonable. You smell like a dog anyway."

I narrowed my eyes, "What gives you the right to talk to me like that." I was surprised by the hostility in my voice and so were the rest of the Cullen's, and the tiny little face that stood behind them.

"Bella excuse Alice's rudeness. May we come inside to explain ourselves?"

I nodded turning my back and heading to the living room. They each followed and I grabbed the little phone that rested on the table dialing Jake's number. It rang once and went to voicemail. I sighed and knew I was being a coward but it was only expectant. I wanted my husband here while I faced the only other man I had ever loved and his dangerous family.

I turned away from the wall I was staring at wishing I had had time to place pictures around the room. Each of the Cullen's was situated around the room. I sighed trying to ignore his face above all, "What do guys want? Why are you here?"

They didn't get a chance to answer before a tiny angelic voice came from the little hallway, "Momma?"

I turned to see Eliza. I felt smug when I heard the little gasp from somewhere in the room. Surprising the Cullen's was a hard thing to do but apparently I had mastered the technique. I walked over to Eliza and picked up the tiny seven years old. She was small for her age and barely looked like she had passed the age of four. She rested her cheek against my shoulder and sighed, "Momma I had a bad dream. Can you check my closet? Please Momma? And under the bed too."

I sighed and laughed at her big round eyes, "Sure Eli. Go wake up your brother and sisters. Tell them to come out here too. We're not staying here tonight angel."

I knew I had to tell Jacob the Cullen's had been to our house. I had to get my kids to safety. Danger followed the Cullen's.

She looked puzzled and then took in the rest of the room's occupants, "Momma who are they? Where's daddy?"

I kissed her soft little cheek, "Go wake them up sweetie.

I put her down on the ground and watched as she padded away down the hall knocking on doors and yelling for her siblings to wake up.

A voice drew me back to the present, "You have children?"

I turned to see that Rosalie had spoken and her tone seemed to be filled with envy.

"Yes. I have four."

I watched as each face turned to curiosity. My four children strode into the room. Ethan was carrying Eliza and he looked unhappy.

"Mom why is she running around like the house is on fire? I don't smell smoke."

I laughed and grabbed my daughter from my only son, "Take the keys and drive to La Push. Tell them I sent you."

Ethan's eyes widened, "But I can't drive. I don't have a licensee."

I turned away from him and met Edward's eyes. I quickly adverted them, "Never stopped you from sneaking out late at night. Go on. Now."

Ethan grabbed the keys and headed to the door ignoring the people in the room. I watched as he passed Emmett and my heart almost stopped. Ethan left and Cullen's seemed stunned beyond words.

"We didn't come here to because you trouble Bella. We just needed to talk to the wolves and we knew you had connections."

Evie stepped up from behind me, "Wolves? What wolves?"

I sighed and met each of the Cullen's eyes. My kids did not know about their destiny. They were innocent. I wanted to keep it that way.

I placed my hand on Evie's shoulder, "Nothing to worry about Evie."

Evie turned on me, "Like hell nothing to worry about. There are eight vampires in our living room and you're acting like your fine with it."

I widened my eyes, "How do you know about that?"

Evie started to turn scarlet, "I hear things on the reservation. Everyone knows the stories. This just proves them true. Are you going to tell me I'm wrong or do you want to wait until one of them drains you?"

Edith stepped up to her sister, "Evie leave it alone. Maybe we should go back to bed."

"No." I said raising my voice, "Evelyn knock it off and keep your mouth shut."

Evelyn stared me down and I saw it before I could stop it. She was shaking. Shaking with anger and something else. Something I knew too well. I steered her over to the couch, "No calm down Evie. This can't happen. Not yet. Just calm down girl."

Sweat began to pour from her face, "I can't believe you. I can't believe you would put us in danger."

I didn't get a chance to answer before Jacob and Ethan burst through the door. Jacob rushed to my side taking in the company we had the now shaking Evie.

"Are you alight?" he asked and I nodded.

"What's happening to her?" Ethan asked looking at his sister with worry.

Jacob stood and looked at me meeting my eyes, "She's phasing. She's phasing and I can't stop it. We can't hide this from them any longer Bella."

My smiled turned into a frown but I didn't have time to answer before Evie's blood curdling shriek filled the room. The company disappeared and the world went black in front of eyes.


	2. Author's Note

Thank you to all of my fans! I deeply apoligize for my absence but however I have a good excuse this time. :) As of March 11th, 2014 I had a baby that I names Adrian. I just have not had the time to take care of a newborn and write and keep up the house and help my boyfriend finacially. But I am glad to announce that I will be making a slow transistion back to picking up my stories. My postings will be slightly slow since the only time I can write is when my son is sleeping or in the late hours of the night. Please be patient. I right now am going back and rereading a few chapters since I have kinda forgetten where I was at and all my files were erased from my laptop whish had lots of chapters and plot mapping that I now need to go back and redo. I am planning on having my next chapter for Memoirs up by the end of this month. As for all my other stories I plan on having chapters up for them within the next two months or sooner. I have surgery coming up in a week as well so my schedule is really busy but I miss writing and I know you all are dying to find out what happenes next. Keep an eye out for my updates. Until next time!

~Maryanne and a very wide awake baby Adrian :)


End file.
